


We are still good without luck

by MrCarbon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCarbon/pseuds/MrCarbon
Summary: Wonho didn't know Shownu was going to appear out of nowhere on his studio, but he's decided to make him stay with him all night.There's been alot of months since the last time they were alone in the same room, he can't let him go so easily now.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	We are still good without luck

Wonho studio seems smaller than the last time he was there. Shownu feels like a stranger, standing still while his partner is just there, with his headphones on and backwards to him. He feels like a coward: because he wants to be closer, because he knows it will be as easy as step towards him, but he can’t.

They have been talking by phone, but it’s not the same, and he feels like he failed Hoseok. As if they were in a dead end.

And it’s not fair. Shownu didn’t ask for any of this. He can barely stand the memories even when he knows Hoseok not only looks fine, he is fine.

Hoseok is so much more resilient than he would ever be and he knows. He just knows. Everyone could try to say whatever they want, but he knows Hoseok is everything but weak, everything but fragile, everything but naïve. He, himself, is the weak one. He has always been.

It feels like a dream to be there, but, also, he feels trapped; he feels tiny. And it is not until Wonho turns the chair around that their eyes finally find each other.

Wonho seems happy to see him there, but Shownu’s terrified. So terrified that he can’t move, and he’s glad because Hoseok haven’t need any word or any sign to immediately stand up and run towards him to hug him. He’s glad because he is sure if he weren’t this scared, he would have run away. And he can’t imagine being so cruel to someone he cares that much.

No one can even imagine how much Wonho missed Shownu: to see him; to touch him; to smell him. It feels like a miracle he still can’t believe, but he is absolutely euphoric to hug Hyunwoo and to feel him that close.

“You didn’t tell me you were going to come, Hyunwoo-yah” he says, pouting his lips and furrowing his brows as he looks at his partner.

But Shownu smiles seeing his expression and Wonho can’t hold it anymore and he grabs his cheeks while Shownu looks like the most precious sea lion he has never seen, and tiptoes to simply kiss him on his lips.

“I wanted to come before” Shownu says, holding Wonho’s hands “but I couldn’t… I’m sor-…”

Wonho kiss him again before he finishes talking.

He doesn’t want to hear it. He’s tired of people apologizing to him. Wonho knows he can stand it if everyone else does, but not if these words come out of Shownu’s mouth. So he kisses it: he catches these plump lips that man has with his, and slowly just turns that chase kiss into a French one.

After that, is just a matter of time until they end up on Wonho studio’s couch, with Hoseok’s knees between Shownu’s legs and their arms tangled on each other’s body. It felt like a century since the last time their tongues have touched like this. How could have they been so far all these months without losing their minds? Now that they are kissing like this, it just feels like a nightmare that never really happened.

Their clothes keep disappearing from their bodies one by one. First their shirts, then their pants, and suddenly they both have their big bodies stick together while only wearing underwear.

“Can I top this time?” Shownu suddenly asks, making Wonho gaze at him with confusion before he laughs.

“Of course you can, you silly boy”

He immediately sits above Shownu’s legs after putting out his underwear, and Shownu doesn’t need any other kind of signal to do the same.

“You look bigger” Shownu says.

“And you smaller” replies Wonho before they both laugh.

There’s been years and Wonho still can’t believe there was a time he envied Shownu’s body for being bigger and more muscular than his. Now, sometimes it’s Shownu who is jealous, and Wonho feels proud. Especially because Shownu not only envies his muscles, his abs, his pecs, his arms and his legs, but he also adores it. Wonho has been always perfect, but now he looks spectacular in Shownu’s eyes. In fact, the elder is so self-absorbed in looking at him, he had almost forgotten what he just asked to Wonho, at least not until Wonho’s hands end up between his legs and Shownu can’t help but sweetly moan.

Then he looks at him in the eyes and Wonho just softly laughs before he opens the drawer and catches a condom and a bottle of lube that has been there since forever.

Before he made some songs in this studio, he has made Shownu his. Just in the same couch they are just now.

“When was the last time you bottomed, Seokie?” asked Shownu as Wonho fills his partner’s fingers with lube.

“I don’t know? Maybe a year? You usually don’t want to top”

“Oh? Then maybe it is better if…”

Another kiss. Wonho can’t believe he has to do it to silence Shownu. Normally it is Shownu who does it to him.

Wonho can’t understand why Shownu needs to be so insecure and complacent sometimes. He barely asks for anything, and sometimes he makes Wonho feel he is forcing Shownu to do things he doesn’t want.

Hoseok is sure he would never say no to anything Shownu asks. Because Hyunwoo barely ask anything and he deserves everything; everything; everything.

“Put your pretty fingers inside of me and shut up, Hyunwoo-yah”

So he does. With his cheeks all blushed, Shownu puts first one, then two and finally three.

They feel like it was been centuries since they started. Wonho is so stretched after a long time not having anything inside, and even with a lot of lube it’s been hard. Shownu has asked maybe one million times to exchange positions, but Wonho knows how much Hyunwoo wants this, and he has zero intentions to budge not even a little bit.

He knows they just need to be patient and take their time, and now he’s finally starting to feel more pleasure than discomfort.

He softly moans against Shownu’s lips, and he can feel the elder’s dick twitching against his belly.

“Put them out, baby” he whispers “I’m ready”

“Are you sure?”

“As sure as I need you” Wonho says, making Shownu shyly smile. He needs him. Wonho needs him. What else could he ask for?

He puts his fingers out of Wonho’s body and he positions against his entrance, just after putting the condom on and after covering his length with lube. Then Wonho moves; and Shownu feels like he is dreaming when he starts to be inside of Hoseok.

Now he is sure the wait was worth it.

“Move” Wonho says all of sudden, Shownu’s length entirely inside of him as he’s sitting on his lap.

“Better do it yourself, Seokie”

“You are not going to-“

This time, is Shownu who silences the other one with a kiss.

“I know I’m not going to hurt you, but I want you to move. Please”

How pretty, Wonho thinks as he holds Shownu closer to kiss him. Then he starts to slowly move upside and down above Shownu’s lap, as the eldest asked him to do.

He can’t even remember when it was the last time he rode him, but even when he is sure he has no objections to top most of the times, even when he adores to be inside of Shownu, he is completely enjoying it.

Soon the studio is filled with the moans of them both. Their lips together as they share kisses with or without a tongue; their hands touching each other skin nonstop. Sweet and slow, as it was the first time.

It feels like it was the first time.

Their moans and their breaths are becoming harder and harder, and Shownu starts to move his hips too as Wonho also increase the pace. Their lips are all together, silencing the sounds of pleasure that keep coming out of their mouths. They kiss; they hug; they touch. They look at each other as if there’s nothing else on the planet that is worth to kiss, hug, touch or look.

Then Wonho suddenly separate a little bit and he looks at Shownu in the eyes. He’s bathed in sweat as Wonho is; his cheeks all red and their lips all swollen because of the way they have been kissing.

He’s so pretty that Wonho feels weak when he looks at him.

“Cub, we are married, right?” he says all of sudden.

Shownu can barely believe Wonho said something like this.

Normally, he probably has laughed and joked saying that something like this can’t even happen where they live and even less with their jobs, but… Wonho keeps looking at him with pleading eyes and Shownu knows he can’t just joke to hide the pain right now.

They have been living together and loving each other for almost seven years. Of course they are married. They don’t need any paper; they don’t need permission from anyone else.

“Yeah, bun” he says, “we are. We have always been”

Looking at Wonho’s pretty smile caused by his answer, Shownu can’t help but hold Wonho’s waist and kiss him deeply but slowly. He lay Wonho down on the couch and starts thrusting harder and harder as he feels he can almost touch his orgasm with his fingers.

With one arm he holds the youngest waist; with the other he does it with his bunny’s dick and he masturbates him. Wonho is shaking under his body and Hyunwoo is just groaning against Hoseok’s neck as he keeps thrusting faster and faster and holding him closer and closer as Wonho hugs tighter him with his arms and legs too.

They both are close, Wonho can feel how he can’t even breathe or think; just moan, tremble, curse and whine. He is so fucked up he’s glad Shownu is doing everything, because he knows he could have not.

It feels amazing how Shownu is opening him and stimulating nonstop his sweet spot. He feels dizzy, his body shaking and trembling with pleasure as he whines, and he knows Shownu almost feels the same. He has been there, feeling his cub’s walls close around his length like this. And Shownu has always been so sensitive, so easy to tease and to please.

Every thrust is harder. Shownu feels desperate at how good it feels to be inside his bunny… no, his husband. He can’t stand it any longer, no when Wonho is stimulating him like this, not when they are this close after all these months. He feels like a mess and he can’t stop, he feels the need to keep moving faster and faster as he feels the pleasure increasing and increasing like a wave between his legs.

“Cumming…” he whispers in an unintelligible way, but Wonho understood him.

Of course he does. He knows every single inch of him.

“Cum on me, baby. My pretty cub, come on, cum on me” he replies as he presses his fingers stronger against Shownu’s back. He’s almost crying about how close he feels, and he needs Shownu to finish inside of him.

He’s shaking and whining while Shownu touches him. It feels amazing, and suddenly he can’t hold it anymore. Without a signal, he moans higher while arches his back as he reaches his orgasm.

His mind going blank and, just seconds later, Shownu is filling him with his cum.

Wonho doesn’t even know how he did to not pass out, but, when he notices Shownu pulling out of him and lying above his chest and hugging him while both try to recover from their orgasms, he’s glad he doesn’t.

Everything becomes silent then. Just the sound of their breathing is filling the studio. Shownu thinks that he can stay there forever, with his ear against Wonho’s chest and hearing his heart beating. It’s like a lullaby he doesn’t want to forget.

“By the way” the younger says, after he feels able to breathe properly again “Cub, what did you mean with ‘when was the last time you bottomed’? I only sleep with you”

Shownu lifts his head to look at him, and then he pouts.

“But there are… you know… toys and stuff”

“Why should I have…?”

He blinks. First twice, then just once before looking at Shownu with big eyes, shocked after he realizes what implied Shownu with what he just said.

“YOU have toys”

“Yes?” Shownu answers with a confused tone, and he becomes even more confused when Wonho pushes him and with no effort pulls him out of the couch.

“You cheated on me with a piece of plastic?” he snorts, speechless.

“It wasn’t cheating, bun!” he says as he sits up. “I just missed you. A lot. And I was needy! And I did it thinking about you and only about you”

Wonho sighs. He sits on the couch and look at his cub kneeling on the floor. Hyunwoo is looking at him with big eyes and a pout, and Wonho can’t stop thinking about how cute he looks when he’s not cold and quiet, when he is comfortable enough to be the childish and adorable shy man who has stolen his heart years ago.

“Is that your excuse?” he asks, trying to act like if he can be mad when his baby bear looks at him like this.

Shownu doesn’t seem impressed, and he just nods before approaches him. He hugged Wonho’s waist, taking profit of the way he sat with his knees spread.

“Of course it is…” he says, as he leans over Wonho’s abs to kiss him in the mole he has right next his belly button.

“You are so spoiled, cub…” Wonho sighs “I hope you are taking care of our kids as you should at least…”

“Of course I am”, he says, almost offended by Wonho’s words and, slowly, he stands up.

He tried to sit above his bun’s legs, but Hoseok shakes his head instead, causing Shownu to complain.

But Wonho doesn’t want to torture or punish his pretty cub; he just wants a completely different position. So he lies down on the couch and invites Shownu to be his little spoon.

There’s been a while since the last time they cuddled like this and, immediately after Shownu lies down with his back against his chest, Wonho tightly holds him and brings him as close as he can and kisses his shoulders.

“Bring them next time, I miss them”

“They miss you too”

Then, he starts to play with Wonho’s fingers: holding them; touching them; and kissing them after he dragged them against his mouth.

“You were serious about the marrying thing, bun…?”

“Yes, cub, I was… why? Did you change your mind?” he says in a whisper barely audible.

He’s scared, he just bared his soul when he said that. What if Shownu doesn’t feel the same? What if Shownu doesn’t think the same? Maybe he was just so impulsive, or so fast. It’s been only seven years, right? Seven or eight years since they met, and it feels like a century and he is sure he is going to love Shownu for the rest of his life. He just knows. But his cub has never been this emotional. What Shownu really feels about him?

He is scared he could be wrong and his feelings could be way more intense than they should, way more intense than Shownu’s are.

While he is lost in his thoughts, Hyunwoo slowly turns around and looks at Wonho in the eyes. He can be quieter and sometimes way more foolish, but he knows when his bunny is worried about something.

So he kisses him and he smiles when he notices Wonho is finally looking at him.

“Of course I am not, bun. We are married and with five kids” he says, and he makes Wonho laugh.

They hug tighter and Wonho sighs with relief as Shownu kiss his lips again and again.

“Then why you ask. You scared me”

“Why you think, bun? I’m going to buy us rings”


End file.
